


Ein Fußball-Potpourri (28) Anguish

by akikaze13



Series: 120er [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Kiew am 29 Mai 2018.





	Ein Fußball-Potpourri (28) Anguish

Loris lag in seinem Hotelbett und starrte vor sich hin ohne viel zu sehen.

In seinem Kopf lief eine Endlosschleife seiner Fehler ab. Jeder Patzer, jedes Gegentor sah er vor sich. Nach dem Spiel hatte er sich isoliert. Am Hotel angekommen war er sofort im Zimmer verschwunden.

Als er das Türschloss hörte, rollte er sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schloss seine Augen.

"Loris?" hörte er Emre leise fragen, bevor er die Tür schloss. "Hey, Loris?"

Loris gab keine Antwort und rührte sich nicht. Statt näher zu kommen ging Emre in das kleine Bad das zu ihrem Zimmer gehörte. Erst als die Tür geschlossen war, erlaubte Loris es sich wieder zu atmen.

Emre hatte schon während der Busfahrt versucht mit Loris zu reden, aber Loris hatte ihn ignoriert. Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Loris seine Augen. Bis auf Schatten und etwas Licht das unter der Tür zum Bad durchschien war es dunkel. Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen versank Loris wieder in seinen finsteren Gedanken und den Erinnerungen an das Spiel.

Er schrak zusammen, als seine Bettdecke angehoben wurde und Emre sich hinter ihn legte. "Sh", murmelte Emre leise. "Nichts passiert. Versuch zu schlafen." Eine Hand schob sich auf Loris' Bauch und fing an zu streicheln.

Loris schloss seine Augen und suchte sich eine bequeme Position. Die stille Präsenz von Emre war beruhigend. Erleichtert merkte Loris wie sein Gedankenkarussell langsamer wurde. Seine Müdigkeit machte sich bemerkbar und er schlief langsam ein.


End file.
